kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-109
Back at their lodgings in Kalibloom, Leez (holding fried chicken in both hands) asks Ran if he feels hungry now since he declined to eat earlier that afternoon. Ran (going back to calling Leez "Chickie") asks her how she could give Asha such a quick response after the discussion they had. Lees tries to explain that she had to in order to get Asha's help with something she needs to do. Ran asks her why he cannot help her instead, when Asha walks in and asks him if he can afford to die. Ran is flustered by the question and asks Asha the same question. She responds that the danger is to him because of his lack of skills, not to her. Ran then questions her about her earlier decision to abandon Leez and is upset about her change of heart. Asha explains that she thought Leez was no longer trying to reach her goal since she seemed to be always eating or sleeping. Ran proceeds to tell Asha off, explaining how Leez studied the entire bhavati kubera textbook, practiced the spell, and slept to recover the vigor she used up while practicing. He also points out that she is learning at a faster rate on her own than students taking an accelerated course with a professional instructor. Asha admits that Leez's progress is unexpected, but than asks how she practiced her magic. Ran is taken aback, saying how she did it is not important. Asha retorts that it is actually very important, and asks Leez the question directly. Yuta lies on the snowy ground, trying to recall several instances where he listened to various conversations, and is confused over which were actually spoken and which were only thoughts. He then thinks of how much he misses Leez, and that she should keep his scarf nearby or else it would be more difficult for him to protect her. Maruna approaches him and asks if he is done eating, and remarks that he still has that bad habit of eating his prey alive, even after his development. Yuta tries to explain that he has no choice in the matter, and that his hunger, which became more intense since his development, will not abate otherwise. Maruna then reveals that Akasha had asked him to bring both Yuta and Kalavinka to the sura realm in order to revive their father, Garuda. When the realms where separated, the Power of the Name remained in the human realm, which lead to Garuda's collapse. Yuta says he wishes his brother had said so earlier. As Maruna painfully recalls Akasha bringing up the possibility that Garuda may not wake once the siblings are returned, Yuta assures him that he will both find their sister and open a portal to the sura realm—just give him some time. Maruna responds that they do not have much time, since someone is coming from the sura realm who is unlikely to show Yuta any mercy. Sagara appears pleased as Samphati arrives through the portal. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Strictly speaking, Leez had limited opportunities to gather information until she arrived in Kalibloom: ** She was prevented from getting an education as a child. ** The library in Atera was only open to those with a magician's license. ** She had no money for most of her travels until she started gathering Asha's change, right before they arrived in Mistyshore. ** The group only stayed a day in Mistyshore before entering the water channel. * Still, Leez has been shown gathering information or training throughout the season: ** She did want to learn magic, but apparently gave up because calculations were necessary. In turns out that Asha didn't intend to teach her in the first place. ** She asked Ran about magic without calculations in the water channel. ** She repeated her desire to learn magic at the beginning of Season 2. She also asked Asha a number of small questions, several of which were ignored. ** At the sura exhibit in Kalibloom, she commented that she had been searching for something similar, and vowed to study it properly. ** When climbing the pillar to reach the Temple of Earth, she saw a speed-learning course for bhavati kubera and decided to learn it. This course is for a duration of 1 month and does not offer refunds in case of failure to learn. This is in line with what Ran says here. ** She asked Claude for information on the Golden Knight. Claude noted how studious she was. ** Leez practiced transcendentals on her own until she was exhausted. Ran is the only one who checked up on her and realized how hard she was training.Season 2 Chapter 27: Reflection (1) ** Before the Test of the Sword began, she was shown reading the book on bhavati kubera in her bed, and finished half of the book by the time the opening of the Temple approached. Note that Leez didn't say that she stopped practicing, just that she thought bhavati kubera was more useful. This probably made sense from her point of view, as the transcendentals she could practice were of limited use against a flying opponent. ** After the attack against Kalibloom, Leez was shown in bed, reading the book on bhavati kubera and 2 more books (probably among those required to finish reading bhavati kubera). ** She read the book on sura puberty as Kasak suggested. Read it by next day, as evidenced by her strange behavior and clothes. ** She implied to Ran that she was close to winning, which hints at her progress. ** She told Ran that she managed to hover when Asha was not there. We later see a flashback of her practicing. ** She told Yuta that she worked hard on her magic and transcendentals. * In Asha's defense, from her point of view, Leez did not provide a very enthusiastic learning attitude: ** Asha may not be aware that Leez was denied all forms of education. Thus, she may think that Leez is simply a generally lazy person (unlike herself). ** Leez was not very receptive of her long lectures. (though it isn't clear how many were educational) ** She appeared to have a general impression that Leez would give up on something that's too difficult, perhaps after Leez gave up on learning magic when Asha told her she needed calculations. ** Asha disapproved of magic without calculations in the first place. ** Asha did not see Leez's transcendental practice, and probably had the impression that Leez gave up before seriously trying (in fact, Leez never said that she stopped practicing, just implied that she was getting nowhere). ** Asha probably thought that Leez had also given up on bhavati kubera when Leez tried to switch conditions back (in fact, Leez said that it would take her a long time, not that she'd give up). She probably dismissed Leez's subsequent bragging as wishful thinking. ** She was absent in all the other instances where Leez was gathering information. * Ran, on the other hand, approved of her trying to learn magic without calculations, saw Leez exhausted from learning transcendentals, and could probably guess that she studied in bed, due to being a (longtime) student himself. * When thinking of Leez, what Yuta literally said was 'You always let me hear nice sounds' (rather than 'kind'). Perhaps it was literal, if his blue-green eyes allow him to gauge the sincerity of a person's words this way. * It can be inferred through Maruna's expression at Akasha's words, "If ... Garuda still doesn't wake..." that Yuta and Kalavinka may be put to death, possibly for the same (or a similar) reason that humans with the name of a god have been executed. * On Yuta's eating habits: his habit of eating prey alive was mentioned several times throughout the series: ** in the water channel ** after he ate three 5th-stage upanis ** after he munched on Pingara ** He also told Riagara that unlike with other suras, eating is not just optional for him. References